Takashi Rensai
Takashi Rensai (隆仁サイ, Rensai Takashi) is a soul with Diabolus traits. He is one of the Kozuki Agents and highly prized by Sentonara. He is a former partner of Masashi Bataku. The two used to be a feared assassin team. Appearance He is an average height man, with a great feminine appearance, skinny and lean muscled. He has long black hair that is tied, to be in a geisha hair style. With a loop in his hair, held together with a blue pin with a red butterfly pattern. He has blue demonic tattoos under his eyes, coming down to his cheeks. With pure red lips, and pale skin. He wears a purple Yukata, with a green lotus flower pattern on his Yukata. With a dark purple scarf, he has left side of his kimono rolled up showing his leg. With a purple obi and black zori sandals. He has a purple arm guard on his right hand; he wears a sword on his back. In a purple sheath, held to his back by a strap. Personality He often will act like a teenaged girl, spoiled, childish and rude. He often can get bored and start to act childish as well, wanting to go and do something else. Somewhat hyperactive, member of the Kozuki Agents. He is often seen trying to seduce men, and regularly whines about when he may see them again. He's slightly the "jealous type"; this is evidenced by an outburst towards other when they try to jump into between him and his man. Though he can be mostly cruel to his opponents, he has a great love for men. Much like Masashi he has a Obession with Kenji Hiroshi though he doesn’t want to kill him; he wants him to have some kind of special bond. He will kill them, he gave them a chance but he hates when they ‘Dump” him. He can turn into a cruel and heartless being, when it comes to some men. Like Masashi he has a hate for some who are the “Heroes”, only to the men who have a woman and try to save them. He has a very great hate for woman and children, they get in the way of his love. He can be childish himself, such as when Sentonara gives him orders. He often will pout when he has to go and he will miss something good. Though Sentonara tells him if he hurries back he wouldn’t miss it. He can spoiled, he often will have some lesser servants of Sentonara with him, he will tell them to go and do whatever is asked of him. Underneath he is a very smart and cunning man, he will do anything to win. Even running away, he only after a look at male opponents. He seems to be very loyal to Sentonara; he does get money for his services and such. He likes that Sentonara lets him do as he please most of the time, because Sentonara sees everything. He takes it to his advantage, going out looking for men to play with. Though when Sentonara needs him, he will do as he is told. He will go above and be on for his Lord, even though he is an assassin for hire. He sees that Sentonara is a way for him to get his dreams to come true, to have Kenji in his arms. Takashi is not scared to ask his male opponents very personal question. Wanting to know such things and he will keep asking until he gets his answers. This is mostly how he gets his information for Sentonara. Then reporting it back to him, much like Masashi. Takashi does some strange things as well. He will purposely try to cut the shirt off an opponent. His relationship with the other Kozuki Agents, he has the best relationship with both Tsukumogami and Roukotsu. Tsukumogai is the only woman that Takashi likes, because she is almost like a mother figure to him. Roukotsu is one of his best friends, much like Yumichika and Ikkaku have. While with many members, he has respect for them though he does not see many of them. Only Tsukumogai and Roukotsu. History He was original human, in the sengoku period of Japan. During the time he was an assassin for hire, to take down many leaders of the armies. He wanted to become immortal where he wouldn’t die and be sent to hell. Hearing his wish, Sentonara gave him a deal to come and work for him. He paid Takashi and gave him immortality, in exchanged that he watched to movements of different targets. That Sentonara was going to see their downfall; from then to now he has been doing this for Sentonara. Nothing more is known about his history. Synopsis *Gai Nagareboshi vs. Takashi Rensai *Arrival of the Lashing Cobra Powers and Abilities *'Great Spiritual Energy-'''He has a great amount of spiritual energy, which rivals Masashi himself. His spiritual takes the form of a purple energy surrounding his body. He is able to use his energy in many different and effective ways. Mostly used to mask his presences from others to gather his information, he can form high level barriers around himself and opponents. *'Master''' Intellect-'His intellect matches Masashi’s, he is able outsmart most opponents with his intellect. Though at times if he sees a man shirtless or is attractive to him. He will not think everything through and then will pay for it later. *'Enhanced Speed-'when needed he is able to move at very high speeds and distances. *'Enhanced Senses-'He has greater senses of smell for people, mostly tracking people by a piece of their cloths or spiritual energy. *'Grandmaster Swordsmanship Expert-'Being his main skill his very skilled with his sword. His skills have not been seen yet in battle. *'Grandmaster Assassin-As an assassin he highly skilled in various form of assassination. *'Demonic Kidō Expert'-By the teachings of Sentonara, he is able to use most levels of Demonic kido and some of the shinigami kido as well. Sword Mastery His main ability is with a special made sword, called the snake bones or Karasuhebi. Completely constructed from silver, spells have been cast on it to insure that not a spiritual creature will survive his blades. This sword takes the form of a western sword, but with more of a curve on the blade itself. It is a snake-like sword that tracts and retracts similar to that of a snake's movement when going for a strike. The Karasuhebi is made up of at least 500 chain linked blades held together by pins which allow the sword to have snake-like movement. The sword can wipe out units of soldiers and has great precision. *'Jouro-'''this is a technique using an umbrella that he keeps in the sheath of the sword on his back. Afterthrowing a special Umbrella that has been equipped with springs into the air, it will release a hailing "shower" of Neddles. It cannot be dodged by moving away since the needles cover a wide area in all directions. Many other abilities have not been seen yet in battle. Quotes ''"More to Come" Trivia Category:Sentonara Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Diabolus